


The Stretch

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Rim Stretching, Smut, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Keith's first time. Originally submitted to @the-smut-witch on Tumblr.





	The Stretch

Lance stroked Keith’s hair away from his face. His sweaty, flushed, and beautiful face.

“We don’t HAVE to do this, babe,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss the skin beneath Keith’s ear.

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips, pulling him closer. Lance ran his hands up Keith’s sides, feeling the other man tremble in his grasp. He tried to soothe Keith, rubbing gentle circles on the other’s skin. He wanted Keith’s first time to be special, to be good. He didn’t want Keith to feel nervous or to have any doubts whatsoever.

“I- I want to, Lance. Please…” Keith was shaking with anticipation, not nerves! He tried to calm himself, tell himself to be patient. He was so happy, though. He’d been waiting for this for so long, waiting to be filled with Lance, waiting to feel Lance stretch him to his limits, waiting to-

“Oh, fuck!” Keith cursed at the feeling of Lance breeching him. It was sudden and it just felt so… right.

Keith was so damn tight! For all the foreplay they’d done, you’d think he’d be a little looser. Lance could feel Keith’s entrance resisting, could feel the muscle stretching around his cock.

Keith moaned as Lance continued to ease into him. He could feel his walls parting as Lance’s (impressively large) length entered him. Each inch of Lance’s dick added more pleasure, more delicious pain, and more desire.

“Lance, please!” Keith begged. He didn’t know what exactly he was begging for, but he didn't care. He needed more of everything!

He needed to feel Lance inside him, pushing the very limits of his body. He needed to feel Lance pulling at his entrance as he thrust in and out of him. He needed… He needed- 

“Tell me what you want, baby. I’m all yours,” Lance said huskily. He could hardly control himself. He could feel Keith fluttering around him, his cock trapped in a tight vice of warmth and wetness. He was trying to be gentle, but it was hard to when Keith felt so GOOD around him.

“Fuck me.”

Lance obeyed immediately, pulling from Keith until only the tip of his member remained inside the other before thrusting in harshly.

Keith could feel his body contracting as Lance pulled out, feel how he opened up as Lance pushed in. It was amazing. Keith’s head lolled back and he held on to Lance for dear life.

“Lance- please! Oh, FUCK!”

Keith wouldn’t be forgetting his first time any time soon.


End file.
